


【Bo煥】《一夜》

by springtoffee



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springtoffee/pseuds/springtoffee





	【Bo煥】《一夜》

【Bo煥】《一夜》

 

 

金知元不知道為什麼想去金振煥的房間，分明同一樓層，左右隔著一面牆的隔壁間，比起他滿櫃子的鞋子衣物，裝潢相近的金振煥房間，就是多了一股寧靜的味道。

 

可能和他愛的紅色窗簾也有關係，朦朧的、意識不明的，在幽暗的燈光下，好像什麼都可能發生，也什麼都可以被隱藏。

 

剛結束演唱會和聚餐，身體很疲憊精神卻是亢奮的很，腦袋裡似乎還留著震耳的樂聲，遠遠的從四面八方有如潮水般對著他們呼喊叫喚的歡呼聲。

 

很不真實，巨大的落差讓金知元甚至感到有些空虛。

 

他不想就這麼回到房間一個人盯著天花板，如果要盯天花板，那麼和金振煥一起盯，像他們三以前並排躺在一張單人床上，睡不著覺，看著窗外光影投影在天花板上的痕跡，你一句我一句的瞎扯，最後無意識的入睡，也不錯。

 

金振煥的門沒關緊，看似闔上了，其實只是虛掩著，金知元想著，不知這傢伙是不是又跑去喝酒了? 一踏入就發覺他似乎闖錯了時間。

 

房裡沒開大燈，桌上的檯燈撒著溫暖的光暈，不夠亮，只有在它半徑兩尺內可受到它的寵愛，大部分的角落則是藏在酒紅色的泡泡裡頭，好像一個玫瑰色的夢。

 

大床上，薄被單凌亂的展著，裡面有個突起的物體，側躺著蓋住了頭臉，金知元聽見比平常更沉重的呼吸聲，然後眼尖的發現被單裡有著不乎尋常的搓動。

 

 

…..

 

 

“出去!” 沉醉在積累的快意中，金振煥幾乎是驚嚇的發覺房內走來了一個人，說是驚嚇更多的是尷尬，管他們幾個人再怎麼熟的跟兄弟一般，這樣的時候還是需要獨處吧!

 

那個人沒說話，可能是聽見他說話的口吻，沒多久就退了出去，門扉啪答一聲終於被關上了。

 

宋允亨開玩笑的說過，當金振煥用好了好了，出去吧的口吻說話的時候，可以賴皮不理，但是如果是正經不囉嗦的一句 ”出去!” 那最好是乖乖聽話，低頭說知道了哥，然後快一點閃，否則地雷要爆了。

 

金振煥腦海裡閃過宋允亨說話時的模樣，覺得好笑，這小子的確把他的脾氣摸的挺清楚，別人都說金振煥是圓滑不得罪人的人，在他看來，宋允亨比他還過。

 

至少他還有心情起伏，陰晴圓缺的時候，宋允亨則是圓滑的像一顆蛋，知道什麼時候進，什麼時候退，即使不喜歡，也絕對不會表現出來，還能夠在對方面前談笑自如，也難怪金東赫常私底下對他說，哥你這樣太不真誠，我覺得很可怕。

 

金東赫啊，真是個直腸子又熱心腸的傢伙，這麼乖巧的優等生性格，怎麼好好的活在爾虞我詐的演藝圈呢? 要不是公司保護管束的太多，把他們好像放在溫室中栽植一般，過濾掉許多外在誘惑，再不然就是身旁有金知元。

 

金知元是人精，和學習好的金東赫不一樣，金知元可能在課業學習不見得有天分，對人情世故倒是敏感的過分，他有一種看人的直覺，人們的表情說話習慣，在他眼裡似乎被過濾得一清二楚，示好的、有目的性的、有侵略性的、對他有好的或者是不好想法的。

 

他總是哈哈哈哈的笑著，半掩著自己的真心，其實是是是非，他門兒清，端看他想不想要罷了。

 

被這樣的金知元帶著，不知不覺的迂迴走過暗藏的陷阱，金東赫這個弟弟就算老是被diss，當的也值了。

 

金振煥不由得想起自己也曾經是被扯在金知元身邊的角色，明明年紀比自己小，對他的時候卻像是個老大哥，攬著肩膀按著脖子，高興的時候還拿冒著鬍渣子的下巴蹭他的頭。

 

分明很喜歡，但是當他抬眼看進帶笑的金知元的眸子中，他突然發現，金知元眼裡看得不是他，好像是藉由他進行一種捉弄疼愛小女朋友的事前演練，一瞬間他的心就冷了。

 

他怎麼會不知道那是什麼感覺。

 

被禁止談戀愛的青春期，對異性開始好奇興奮關注的年紀，過多的睪固酮在每天十二小時以上的練習中未能被消彌，他們的體力精神驚人的旺盛，一起看小黃片，看看小冊子意淫做做春夢，然後藉由舞台上的營業滿足他們對肌膚觸碰的渴望。

 

移情作用。

 

誰都是這樣的，連他自己也是，所以他清楚的很。

但也到此為止了。

 

下了台各歸各位，粗糙的大老爺們，宿舍裡坐得近一點兒都嫌熱礙眼，更別提什麼Skinship。誰莫名其妙地往誰肩膀上靠試試，只會被一手指戳著腦袋，你給我坐邊一點，這麼說道。

 

只有他…

金振煥幾乎是憤恨的想，為什麼只有他放不下呢?

 

具俊會曾經直接了當的說，振煥哥你對韓彬哥和Bobby哥真的不一樣。

是不是金三角真的有自己的小圈圈啊? 怎麼我才晚來了一年，就這麼辛苦呢?

你們有自帶氣場光環，別人走不進去的。

 

帶氣場光環什麼的，金振煥好笑，若有氣場那也就是Double B兩個人吧，那兩個傻瓜不笑的時候殺氣可強了，也就他心大，年紀也大，有心包容，在身邊他們不敢欺負罷了。

 

年紀大了後，誰還不是各忙各的，兩個人老是窩自己工作室，也不帶他一起玩了，要不他怎麼現在會老是跟小的幾個混在一起呢?

 

金韓彬就算了，見了他還老會挪過來像個情感缺乏症患者，可以供他揉揉捏捏再提醒兩句。

 

金知元對他，說是逗弄小動物也挺貼切的，漫不經心捉弄撩撥一番，等他快要炸毛的時候，又嘻嘻笑的過來攬在懷裡拍拍，好像看著他深呼吸忍著氣瞪圓了眼，是一件讓他身心愉悅的樂事。

 

好吧! 從寵小女朋友，直接落到逗小動物了。看他行情低落的。

 

“金几南，你怎麼自己手個活也這麼不專心? 出不來了吧?” 慵懶又帶笑的一把聲，把金振煥驚的從棉被裡探出頭來。

 

可能因為熱，也可能已經經過一番努力，上上下下一直到不了起了又落的快意，讓金振煥面色潮紅，細長的眼眸裡濛濛帶著水色，看得金知元眼神一暗，但他很好的隱藏了起來。

 

  
“靠，你怎麼在這兒？”  
  
“一直都在啊，看你弄弄停停的，我都為你急。”  
“想什麼這麼分心？該不是想我吧？”

 

金振煥看著他捉狹的笑，心知他有意看自己難堪，可能又是逗弄他的另一種方式，不由得血氣上湧。“滾出去！” 他既羞又憤，幾乎想站起來踹人。  
  
“不出去你打算怎樣？” 抱著胸好整以暇，金知元身上一直有股維吉尼亞混混的味道，分明是整成idol來著，他可以在鏡頭前藏的這麼自然，卻在他面前毫不掩飾。  
  
事實是，被逼急了，別說小貓撓人，連橘子都可能起來蹦躂。  
  
金振煥把手從褲裡挪開，另一手將被子一掀，從床上一躍而起，飛身便往金知元身上撲去。他的手刻意伸長朝向金知元的臉，既然他知道自己剛才在幹嘛，那他一定也知道手上可能沾上什麼。  
  
金振煥就是要他丟臉的閃躲，嘲笑人是一回事，被別人的東西沾到又是一回事，他不信大直男金知元寧可冒著噁心自己的危險，硬是留在這兒找不痛快。  
  
居然不閃？！  
  
金振煥被搞矇了。  
金知元不但不挪動地方，一手攬過他撲上來的身子幫他穩住平衡，一手抓著他的手腕，恰恰卡在他倆人面前。  
  
糟了，該不會打算抹回他臉上吧？

 

金振煥眼神震顫，定定地看著金知元的臉，害怕他下一步可能的惡作劇。卻在他做出下一個動作時，瞪大了雙眼。

 

金知元將定在兩人中間的手掌，慢慢往他自己方向移，當金振煥的指尖足夠靠近時，他直直盯著他的眼，伸出舌頭由下朝上慢慢的舔了一回。

 

人的手指尖上有豐富的觸覺細胞，被熱呼呼的舌頭這麼親密的撩撥，金振煥只覺得好像過電一般，一股痠.麻從指尖竄到手臂、背脊和各個神經末梢，他不自覺的顫抖了一下，然後不受控的軟了腰。

 

是該慶幸方才已經被金知元摟在身前，現在才沒有丟人的摔倒在地上嗎?

腦袋還暈呼呼的未能從方才的震驚中回神，金知元已經順著他的重量又將他押回床上，方才舔.抵的手則被壓在他頭頂上方，以一種親密非常的姿態。

 

金振煥說不出話，看著貼在自己面前的高挺鼻樑，金知元的碎髮掃在他額頭上，沉重的呼吸則噴吐在他臉上。

 

金振煥不好意思的半閉著雙眼，感覺全身的每一個毛細孔似乎都被喚醒般，他羞恥的知道自己又.硬.了，隔著棉質的奶牛睡褲抵在對方的大腿上。

 

他覺得很不公平，綿軟鬆垮的長睡褲一點保護作用都沒有，對方絕對可以清楚的感知到他目前的狀態，而金知元還穿著外出時的低腰牛仔褲，系著叮叮咚咚的腰帶，硬幫幫的大腿切入他的腿間，將他一條腿夾在當中。

 

他不安地扭動，想將自己明顯的徵狀從對方腿上移開，得到的卻是更緊的壓制，”別亂動!” “你別再挑戰我意志力了。”金知元嘶啞的聲音，他倒是第一次聽見。

 

打算說些什麼辯駁，才剛啟了唇，就被一股強勢的力道侵入，溫暖而堅硬的薄唇敲開他牙關，方才舔.抵他指尖的舌頭探索似的滑過他的上顎，細數他的牙床，金振煥幾時受過這樣的挑.逗，忍不住呻吟出聲，而後感覺到自己被人鎖緊了腰，緊緊扣在懷中。

 

亂了，全都亂了。

 

他已無暇去想這個錯誤到底會帶來什麼樣的後果，只能盲目順從自己的慾望，摸索拉扯對方的T恤，顫抖的指尖撥弄著他腰帶上的扣環，心急的往外扯，然後感知自己的背心被撩過肩頭甩在一邊，鬆緊帶的睡褲更是不知什麼時候被剝下扔在一旁。

 

人體的溫暖又刺激又舒服，他們身軀緊貼磨.蹭著對方尋找快樂的點，同時也不想放開唇舌交纏，他抓著他的髮揉弄，好像他一直以來想做的那樣，而金知元則捧著他的臉，細細的印下無數個吻。

 

他滿臉潮紅瞇著眼看著金知元，得到暗示的金知元親了親他的唇瓣，將他翻過身來腰下塞了個墊子，擺弄成最容易進入的模式。

 

被男人禁.錮身下竟然讓他如此興奮，因為緊張而微微顫抖的身驅，在溫暖的身子重新靠上來的時候，他只想像隻貓兒般舒展他的身體。

 

他從來沒有被這麼做過，他也不知道金知元到底怎麼弄的，除了一開始的壓迫感，到後面就是像被羽毛刮搔般的欲罷不能。

 

他的頭被扳到側邊方便親吻，他的腰腹和肩膀被禁.錮著，當金知元向前推進的同時被反方向的扯近對方，他無法抑制的喘息被密密的收在對方唇裡。

 

 

……….

 

 

天亮的時候，金知元已經離開了。

 

金振煥側過身，伸手摸了摸還留有餘溫的印子，他征了許久，而後自嘲的輕笑了聲，拿過衣物走進浴室裡。

 

算是體貼，金知元沒在他身上留印子，除了手勁大點了的地方稍微被勒出紅色的印子，衣服蓋不到的地方，可是乾乾淨淨。

 

從浴室出來的時候，剛好金知元打算進去，一進一出，兩個人堵在門前。

 

金振煥看著他有點兒不知所措，正想著說些什麼好，只聽得金知元和平時無二致懶洋洋的口吻，”哥，你不用就出來吧! 我趕著去工作室呢。”

 

漫不經心的語氣，手指卻是往他頸後親密的摩.娑。

 

原來是這樣子啊!

 

金振煥眨了眨眼，掃過四周確定沒有其他人，墊起腳尖往他唇邊一吻，同樣用不耐煩的語氣說道 “催啥呢?你個臭小子…”

 

 

 

那就當作兩個人的秘密吧。

 

 

 

 

 

  * Fin -



 

………………

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
